


Mine,only mine

by bettkitten



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Sebastian, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, needy Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettkitten/pseuds/bettkitten





	Mine,only mine

“Sebastian! Sebastian! Come here!”

“No.”

“Come to bed, you fool!”

“I won’t!”

“Sebastian for the love of.. Why are you so upset in the first place?!”I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

“You flirted with him!”He yelled as he approached me.

“It’s well known that he’s into young boys. I just used that to my advantage. He agreed to invest in my company. That was the plan all along, so what?”

“I wanted to murder him, you little.. Obnoxious, beguiling brat!I hated the way he was eyeing you. He even touched your thigh!How could you allow it? You batted your eyelashes at him.. You should only be like that with me! You’re mine! You’re fucking mine!” He started to yell at me, holding onto my shoulders, his head going to rest against my chest.”

“Sebastian,calm down. You’re being crazy! I am yours.. I’m only yours.” I murmured, petting his head before continuing “Besides .. Why are you acting like this? You used to flirt with women and men all the same before, right in front of me.

“That was before we were involved. Even since we started to share a bed, well..”

“Come here you handsome, crazed devil. Show me to whom I belong. Do whatever you please to me mm..”

“Come.”He told me, as he dragged me from my bed, by the hand.

“Where?”

“Let's fuck.”

“Um we were literally on the bed. Why are you taking me away if you intend on fucking me?!”

“I won’t let you bore of me.”

“Sebastian, stop! You’re gripping my hand way too hard! Listen to me you tall lunatic, I am with you.I adore you!Alright? Get it through that thick skull of yours that I’m not going anywhere. Nor will I ever force you to share me with someone else. I’ll even do back flips if that gets me out of marrying Lizzy.The only one I want beside me, is you.” I approached him as he extended his arms to wrap them around me, holding me so tightly.

“You’re everything to me...” He murmured as he held me close to his chest, running his long fingers through my hair.

“I know... I won’t let you lose everything. I am not that cruel.” I chuckled,clinging onto him.

“I have this desire...”

“Yes?Do tell... ”I urged him, rubbing my nose against his as he leaned in to whisper to me.

“To fuck you on every piece of furniture in the manor.And every room ..”

“Mm.Then we should get to it.. I do own a lot of furniture.. The manor is quite big as well.. You should make a list tomorrow with this in mind. See how fast we can complete it.” I grinned,trying to challenge him, as I stood on my tip toes to wrap my arms around his neck lovingly.

"I can’t take it anymore. I NEED to be inside you! Take that worthless piece of clothing off. I want to see you.. Every inch of you.. “ He said as he began to disrobe me, his mouth kissing along my neck.

“We’re in the hallway..There’s no furniture.” I said, raising an eyebrow.”

“The walls and the floors are included.. They await your perk little bottom.”He whispered in my ear as I started to shiver under his heated caresses.

“Take me… I love it when you’re so possessive of me .. So greedy, you won’t let anyone come near me.. Ah take me,Sebastian.. It hurts in between my thighs. Make the pain go away..” I gave in, not caring where we were anymore.

He disrobed fast,using his demonic powers and only for this instance I shall allow it, with no complains. He stood in front of me , his majestic body making me droll a little. He came and kissed me hard, as he lifted me of the ground with ease. He then knelt while I was holding onto his neck and slowly laid me down on the carpet. He pressed his digits against my mouth as my tongue slip past my lips to lick them firstly,before I took the fingers eagerly into my wet cavern,sucking on them hard, my eyes locked with his. I wanted him to imagine I was doing this to his cock instead, and I suppose my desire got through to him somehow , as I felt his erection hardening even more against my belly.When he pulled his fingers out, he wasted no time in spreading my butt cheeks and push one in fast. After a while ,he added the second,scissoring them, moving them as fast as humanly possible, hitting my prostate hard with every thrust. When my moans got too high pitched ,he pulled them out, replacing them with my most favorite treat. He sheltered himself inside me in one rough motion, as I closed my eyes tightly,letting myself feel him entirely,welcoming the slight burn. My hands began roaming on his broad chest, lightly scratching at it as he started to fuck me harder.

“I love..ha ha…” I begun.

“When I’m sheltered so deep inside you,I know..”

“..you..”I managed to get the rest out, in the mist of our passion.He looked at me wide eyed, as his thrusts ceased for a second only, before I saw his face soften,his eyes as well as he leaned in to gently kiss me, his hips rolling slightly.

“I love you too. I love you so...” He said as he thrusts in me so slowly, his lips pressing kisses all over my face,my neck, my chest...

He returned to my lips, marking them as his again, the kiss so sweet and gentle I wanted to cry. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs around his torso as I begun to move with him. The pleasure coursed through me, my head lolling form side to side as I arched my back, wanting more of him.

“More,more...Give me more...” I pleaded, locking eyes with him, the lust and adoration I saw in them making me lose my mind entirely.

He begun to thrust harder,deeper,just how he knows I like it. I was thrashing so hard beneath him,my moans so loud I bet everyone in the manor must of heard them.Oh but he felt so good inside me,so wet and slippery. I made him like that.I aroused him this much,I brought him in this state. I took so much pride from being able to please my devil so well...He started to kiss me all over again, wherever he could reach, his lips so hot I could of swear they were burning holes into my flesh.His thrusts are more erratic, his kisses bruising by now, teeth scraping my heated flesh.I know he’s closer by the minute and I don’t want it to end. So I scream at him that I need more. I can’t get enough of him..

“Don’t stop..Don’t stop..” I plead, my eyelids slightly parted, my eyebrows furrowed caused by the pleasure he’s inflicting on me.

He denied my requests momentarily as he came inside me so deep , I thought it’ll never end, the way he spasmed inside me. He only pulled out for a couple of seconds, as to put me on my hands and knees before going back in, the cum that was inside me worked amazingly as a lubricant. It all became so much more intense my hands gave way as I fell flat on my chest,the pleasure I was feeling had me dig my nails into my skull. It was all too much, I was so sensitive ,the way he was taking me from behind had me clench around his cock so hard as I felt it swell up inside me again, showing no sign of ever stopping. He kept on pounding me , even faster than before as I started to tremble , my toes curled as I climaxed all over the carpet, his hand going under me to stroke my convulsing cock in the rhythm of his thrusts. He pulled out when I was done. I yelped pathetically as he did so and I begged him to come back.

“No..no… Come back..Please,ah..”

He picked me up with ease and switched our positions again, pulling me on top of him, kissing me with ardor as his big hands went cu cup my butt cheeks for only a second before he begun to spread them as much as he could so he’d enter me again.

“I’m not done with you..” He whispered in my ear and I shivered as his breath tickled me.

He pushed it back in forcefully, as I bit hard on his left pectoral. I was practically screaming his name by now, as I begun to thrust back,rolling my hips from time to time.

“Easy there.. You don’t want to alert the servants..”

“I don’t ,I don’t care.. You’re so deep , and hot and wet and .. And perfect. Ah,you’re perfect…”I told him, my voice so high pitched it even amazed me.

“I love nothing more that to bring you to this state,young master..When you leave all presences behind , your pride eradicated as you let yourself be swallowed up in my hellish embrace.. In the pleasure I inflict on you…”

“AH..AH...More,more..”I begged as I pressed my chest against his,my lips lazily planting kisses wherever they reached.

“Yes,beg for me.” He whispered, his smile turning feral.

Oh he wants me so bad.. He wants everything.. And I’ll gladly give all of me to him..I rose of his chest as i stood proudly with my back arched as I began to impale myself on his hard member. I placed one of my hands on top of his chest as to help me go faster, the other hand going in between my lips,bitting and licking at it wantonly.

“Does the young master miss having me in his little eager mouth,mm?”He asked , that voice of his so thick with lust it made me roll my eyes in the back of my head as he pounded me harder.

“Mm..I want you everywhere..” I replied as he gripped my hips hard, to pound me even faster.

I started to moan so hard , saliva dripping form my mouth as my tongue was now slightly outside my parted lips. I let myself fall against his chest again, stood there for only a couple of seconds to draw in a long awaited breath before I got in a good position to kiss him roughly. His devilish tongue licked at my own, growling loudly before he sucked it into his mouth. He pulled away slightly as I groaned in disapproval wanting his lips on mine some more. He sucked on my bottom lip playfully, lightly biting on it.He then dragged his hot lips all over my neck, breathing on it softly causing me to tremble even more. His kisses on my neck become more urgent as I tried so hard not to come.

“Come for me,my little human..” He whispered in my ear as he nibbled gently on my earlobe.

He fucked me harder than before, his hands going down to grip my cheeks, his nails digging into my tender flesh. He sucked on my neck first,before biting on it hard, droplets of blood slowly pouring from the wound. That did me in,I was in shambles. I climaxed again , all over his chest and stomach as I clenched my muscles around him hard. I was practically screaming by now,my orgasm so strong , so he kissed me eagerly,slipped his tongue in my mouth to muffle my pleasured cries in the process. He gave me one more thrust, so deep I could see stars, before he filled me properly once more.

I went limp on his chest, panting and still moaning in the aftermath of my draining orgasm. He kissed my slick forehead, and wrapped me in his arms. We stood like that for a while, listening to each others calming breaths. After a while he pulled out of me and I could feel all the cum oozing out of my abused hole, going down my shaky thighs. He got me off him, as I sighted loudly, wanting him near me still.He rose to his feet and then gently picked me up, pressing kisses all over my face, and I leaned in into his affections,letting him pamper me.

“You are desperately in need of a bath.Was I too rough?” He asked,his voice so warm.

“Yes,a bath sounds delightful..No.. I mean, a little. But that’s how I like it.” I stated ,blushing furiously as I hid my face into his neck.

He chuckled slightly as he carried me back into my chambers , to draw me a bath. After I was properly cleaned up, he placed me on my bed and joining me shortly. We cuddled until morning and I had never felt so secure..


End file.
